Mechanical Breakdown
by Xadkarius
Summary: "Time tick ticks. Away." What happens when Viktor gets annoyed by the endless ticking? He makes a plan, as always. But then, something gets into the way. What is this? Fear? Shock? Only time will tell. (Vik x Ori)
1. Chapter 1

"Time Tick Ticks *whirrs* away."

_Oh how true that is... _

_Ah, it seems my recording is working. I shall start from the beginning then. If you are listening to this, I must be dead. But no matter. You can make things right. My name is Viktor. I was a budding techmaturgy scientist, but then… well, I'm sure you can find all the details in the League vault, if it still exists. If not, then too bad I guess. Anyways, on to more pressing matters. Since I am dead, it must mean Orianna is about to stop ticking. Kind soul, please help me take care of her. *Passion is shown somehow in his glowing eyes* Even if you may think she is just a robot… I think… no I know she is human! Please, help me. After that, if you are interested… here is my story._

A few years ago

"Tick… tick… tick…"

"Can you stop that ticking!" I shouted.

It had been annoying having to work with that machine. Unlike her, even though I was mostly machine, I was still human!

"I. Am. Sorry. I cannot. Stop. Ticking. Or I will. Die."

"Good riddance then!"

"You. Are. Mean."

"What did you just call me?"

"…Tick."

Storming off, I huffed. How dare a mere MACHINE speak to me like that.

"Time tick ticks. Away."

_I HATE that robot…_

Some time later

Working all day was hard, but today was especially rewarding. I finally have something to use against that damn robot!

I learnt how to reprogramme her system!

So time to put through my master plan…

I will make her my acquaintance.

Then slowly, I'll get closer, and closer.

And closer.


	2. Chapter 2

"So ah, I'm sorry for blowing up on you yesterday."

"I. am. Sure."

_Is she being sarcastic? Can she even BE sarcastic? What the heck?_

This is what I found myself thinking on the first day of the execution of my master plan.

"So, erm, my name's Viktor."

"I. Knew. That."

"Oh. Anyways, I'm a –"

"Techmaturgy Scientist. I. am. Sure. You think. You. understand. Me."

"Err… no… In fact, I'm honestly curious as to your mechanics."

"You. Are. A. Pervert."

_Wow… this girl—wait what? This ROBOT Is a genius… am I THAT readable? But she—it is a robot. Argh, why do I keep thinking it isn't a robot but a girl? I know that was it's programming but still… it's freakily human…_

"Ah, I'm err, sorry. It's just human instinct."

"You. Are. Not. That. Human."

"I know but—"

"You. Are like. Me."

"Kind of but—"

"Would you. Like. To. Be. My. Friend?"

"Err… if you want?"

"Yay."

_That was surprisingly easy. And cold…_

_That yay was so sarcastic. If it wasn't a robot… I would've thought she hated me. Argh! I called it a she again… I guess I'm going to give up. Am I actually having FEELINGS for this… this… creature? I should not. I CAN not. I MUST not._

_I AM VIKTOR. I AM THE CREATOR!_

_And one way or another… I will make her bow down to me._

_I will._

_Screen Buzzes. The next scene is shown in a barren land. A small green caption is displayed. It reads: Summoner's Rift. Viktor is seen using a laser against Orianna_

"I. Thought. We. Were. Friends."

"Ah, sorry Orianna. We're on Summoner's Rift right now…"

"I. Hate. You."

"I'm sorry!"

Orianna picks up her ball and throws it at Viktor, who narrowly dodges it.

_Is that robot… crying?!_

At that moment, Orianna's eyes had a liquid coming out of them.

_No, it can't be… robots can't cry! What's going on?!_

_No no no… I can't be attached to her. She is my subordinate. As her master, I must find out what is this liquid. The interest is purely professional. I am not having feelings for her. I am not!_

At that moment, the enemy jungler, Amumu, appeared. Hooking onto Viktor, he starts crying, spoiling Viktor's machinery.

"Argh!"

As his systems broke down, he barely noticed Orianna staring at him in despair.

_Despair…? Does she really care for me…? Can she even feel…?_

_Of course, these questions are purely professional. I am her master, I need to know._

A while later, the timing unknown to Viktor, he regained consciousness at the team's platform. Purchasing additional items, he stalks back into lane.

_I'm not going to give mercy any more._

Screen buzzes. It fast forwards, showing scenes of Viktor utterly destroying the enemy team in his rage. He wins the game obtaining a score of 24/1/0. It now switches to the champion lobby after the game.

"I. Am. Sorry."

"What for?"

Viktor had finally cooled down enough to be polite.

"For angering you."

"Hmm… I'm fine. It was just a match." Viktor smiled.

"Would you. Like. To have. Dinner?" Orianna asked, tilting her head. Her cheeks, though unfathomable, turned slightly red.

Noticing this, Viktor blinked.

_Is it actually possible for this robot to blush?! What?! Nothing surprises me anymore *sighs*._

"Err… just the two of us?"

"Yes. Will. That. Be okay?"

Seeing Orianna look worried, Viktor immediately replied, smiling, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Yes yes, sure. Don't be so worried."

"Come."

And with that, she dragged Viktor off.

_This is almost too easy…_

_Don't take advantage of her!_

_She is but a mere pawn._

_She is a friend!_

_You are weak._

_You will never know true strength!_

_I am Viktor, the Machine Herald!_

_I am Viktor, the man._

_I will make all bow to my will._

_I will try to save as many lives as I can before the other side of me gets to them._

_Orianna shall fall._

_Orianna… will be my salvation._

_What foolishness?_

_I will put my hopes on her. I will make sure she is aware of my other half. I will make sure she gets the message out. I will protect her. And she will consequently save me._

_You will lose._

_You are wrong. I will win. For humanity, is true strength._

_Humanity is weak._

_We shall see._

Author's Note: FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY WITH LEAGUE MATCHES :O

Holy sh1t I'm gonna be a pro!

Well, hope I didn't disappoint. I would like to note that Viktor's different personalities is something I personally LOVE about writing. It's so epic! I wonder what will happen next?

Hehehe. Ya'll will just have to wait. Signing off,

Xadkarius,

Your friend…?


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Attempting to answer a question here. I know you guys have asked things like why Vik it annoyed by Ori's ticking. To set the stage, I'd like to say that Viktor ALREADY had feelings for Ori. That should help. I wanted to keep it out of the story that Viktor was trying to overcome his feelings by trying to dominate her. Feel free to drop me a message if you have more queries! Or you may review as well ^^**

**Additionally, to the reader that asked how Ori blushes and feels… ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED HERE. ENJOY!**

[Viktor and Orianna at a fuel pump diner. Orianna introduced it as she frequented the place for oil.]

"Err… How are you going to eat this…?"

"Just like. This."

I stared in shock and awe(MS FORTUNE REFERENCE FTW! In case you didn't know that's her two pistols.) as she ate her salad as if it were normal for a robot to do so.

_What in the world?(TRIBUTE TO MY FRIEND, ADRIEL ONG, FOR HAVING THIS CATCHPHASE)_

"Are. You. Not. Going to. Eat?" Asked Orianna, looking slightly worried and curious, as I ignored my plate of beef.

_How is sh- this thing… even show that? Is it just me?!_

"Ah yes, sorry. I was just… erm, admiring! Your err… tenderness!"

"Hahahahahaheha." Laughed Orianna in her mechanical tone.

_That sounds… creepy…_

"Is. Something. Wrong?"

_Damn I must've showed my feelings. Gotta cover it up._

"Err… no… It's just that your laugh is very… girlish!"

She did her creepy mechanical laugh again.

_I'll get nightmares staying with her!_

[Screen changes. Orianna is depicted hugging Viktor. Date shows that it has been a long time after their first "date".]

"Ori…"

"What. Is it?"

"Take this. If ever I start to do evil things… throw it at me."

"What. Is. This?"

Taking the satchel, she peers at it. It's been quite long since our first "date", and I managed to find out lots of info about her. Firstly, she's able to blush due to some chemicals in her robotic system that causes the metal there to redden for a period of time. Secondly, she could feel because supposedly her brainwaves were transmitted into the robot. Thirdly, her ball was a sort of control mechanism. Orianna is in the machine, but the controls to her were in the ball. It is very durable, and is meant to confuse people from controlling her. Unfortunately, I managed to find that out as she told me herself.

_Now, she's going to die!_

_No. The satchel… It will destroy us. It has to._

_You idiot!_

_You will never find out how it works. I had a mechanic make it unorthodoxly. Even I don't understand it._

_You…_

_I've won. The world won't have to face your evil._

"It's just a special gift. I've been feeling worse every day. It should end my pain if ever it overcame me."

"The evil. It grows?"

"Yes. I can't find a solution for it. So… I guess this'll be our last date." I smiled sadly.

"That. Is. Sad."

Orianna looked genuinely depressed. I sighed.

"It's alright… come on. We'll have dinner and then we can go over to my place as usual. How about that?"

"That. Would be good."

Smiling, I took her hand and went over to the diner.

[Scene changes. Orianna is seen walking unsteadily, holding Viktor for support. It is dark outside.]

"*hic* haheheha…" Giggled the drunken Orianna.

She had decided to drink extra fuel to get her systems on overdrive and ward away her sadness about our split. And that was to be her downfall, and mine as well. What I am about to say, is how I disappeared off the face of the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

Static, then Viktor is seen standing alone beside a lab table. He speaks to the recorder. He seems to be injured. Sparks are seen flying from him and around the lab

"My lab is about to shut down soon, as well as myself. I will run into my blast room soon, and let the detonation occur."

He smiles as he rolls back his sleeve, revealing the previously shown box attached to his arm.

"It appears my time has come. I will let the remaining parts load on after this. Then you shall understand. I hope Orianna is awake by now. Oh, and there should be a tape there to replay the one most important thing I learnt. Time is precious. Appreciate it to the best. As Orianna told me before, time tick ticks away. Live life to the fullest."

Screen zips out, then a loading bar is shown. Fragments are displayed, then the bar fills and it plays. Viktor is seen lying in bed with Orianna, staring out the window. They are both fully clothed. (FOR ALL DEM PERVS OUT THERE.)

"Hey Ori…?"

"What. Is *hic* it?"

"Time passes so fast, doesn't it? I still remember what you told me when we first met."

"What?"

"Time tick ticks away. So true."

"Time. Tick. Ticks. Away." Said Orianna, smiling.

"Hahaha…"

Slowly, her eyelids droop. Suddenly, a surge rushed through Viktor. His eyes glow red, and he smirks.

_I have won. The charge won't go off because she is sleeping._

Taking the charge, he throws it in the blast room. Then, he takes the ball and places it on the lab table, and he takes out various cables and tools to dismantle it. With it gone, he fixes a mechanical box that is blipping onto Orianna. Placing her on another lab table, he dismantles her chest, and inserts another box inside. Smirking, he fixes it back, then uses his controls to turn on Orianna.

Slowly, she whirrs to life. Her eyes are purple.

_What have I done…?_

"Orianna, kneel at my feet. You are my slave now."

"Yes. Master."

As she said so, she complied, kneeling down, and letting her mechanical skirt up, showing underneath.

_This is so wrong!_

_Why am I doing this?_

_How does she deserve this?!_


	5. Chapter 5

_By now, you should already know that I didn't really want this anymore. However, changing her back… would prove almost impossible._

Screen changes back. Viktor is seen staring at the sky depressedly, Orianna opened up on the table, eyes empty.

_Why did I have to do that?_

_Why?!_

_The book says the only way to repair this kind of damage is to repair her heart. But I have NO IDEA how to!_

_She doesn't even have one! I checked so many times to be sure!_

_Argh!_

Unknown to Viktor, Orianna whirrs to life and stutter steps out.

Switches to an old video, showing Orianna's father.

*bzzt* "This is *Bzzt* my daughter *bzzt* not mechanical *Bzzt* human as human can be!"

He is alone in the room with Orianna. Switching her on, he stares in wonder as she whirrs to life and smiles at him, hugging him.

"Yes… my daughter…"

Switches back to Viktor

"It seems it is almost time to say goodbye. Never thought I'd have to use this tape. Ah well, she is resetted, so, I don't really mind."

Orianna is seen walking around behind.

"She went back to her old home, where her father welcomed her back the same way he did when she was created. Her father made sure everything was fine again, before giving her a makeover and then sent her back, with new protection. Not like I'll live to hack her again."

He smiles.

"It's funny how when I feel like I'm about to die, I feel happy. The best dreams are those in which I was dying. This is real life, and it feels the same."

He gently kisses Orianna, who blushes.

"My beautiful…"

Holding her hand, he walks out.

The screen fizzes.

PRESENT DAY

What will you do? Help Orianna or not?

My decision was clear. I'd do it. Not only because Viktor asked me to. Because of my Honor, as part of the Kinkou Order. I would bring peace to the world. I am a ninja. I am Akali.

A shadow faded off behind me, laughing sinisterly. I didn't know why, but my heart skipped a beat. It wasn't fear, yet it should be.

"The unseen blade is the deadliest."

-Zed, The Master of Shadows.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd like to mention that this is the end of Mechanical Breakdown, hinting at my next expansion. Do not be mistaken, Frozen Heart WILL CONTINUE. In fact, I might end it first before starting this next one. However, NO PROMISES. Additionally, this next one will be a compilation of pairs, as in, one real full story with multiple pairs. Do check it out. I'll be releasing the teaser soon. Suggestions for names? **

**Here are a few options I've thought of. Pick one!**

**Shadows and Truth**

**Death's Shadow**

**Riven's Journey: Revelation**

**YES. I KNOW YOU ARE PROBABLY THINKING WHAT IS GOING THROUGH MY HEAD. Ah well, just gotta wait and find out.**

**Just a side note, I might start writing fictionpress instead of fanfiction.**

**P.S. My username on SEA and NA is Sctozaorph. Don't freak out if I trolled a game or two. I'M SORRY OKAY? T.T**

**P.S.S. I play Hearthstone now as well. People who play both Starcraft and LoL, and are reading this, I got another note. I might write one more Starcraft fanfic about protoss and they're lives. It'll probably end up being called something like "Light's Revel" or some shyt along that line. Don't quote me on that!**


End file.
